


10 Things I Hate About You

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Hope, M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Ianto is awaiting Jack's return</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Things I Hate About You

  
**Title: 10 Things I Hate About You - Drabble.**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Ianto is awaiting Jack's return  
Spoilers: Tiny ones for end of series 1.  
Rating: 15 for adult concepts.

  
It had been three weeks since Jack had vanished without a trace, it was late at night and Ianto was alone in the hub, sitting on the old sofa with his diary. Without even realising it himself at first he was writing a list, a list about Jack as he convinced himself Jack would return.

 

  1. I hate it when you flirt with anything that moves in front of me. I know it's just the way you are and even though it's me you wrap your arms around it does hurt a little.

  2. I hate you. You left me without even a note after kissing me in front of everyone, that's caused me no end of humiliation, especially from Owen.

  3. I hate that the others don't know how we feel about each other, that Owen thinks I'm just your part time shag. When you come back I want, need that to change.

  4. I hate that you only have to look at me and my whole body starts to ache with lust, I can't suppress it or hide it from you.

  5. I hate your eyes, so blue that when I look into them it feels like I am drowning, that I lose myself in them.

  6. I hate you hands, the way they brush over my body, making me quiver at their touch, as I start to lose control.

  7. I hate your mouth, the way you use it as you kiss me. How when you wrap it around my cock I feel like I'm halfway to heaven and make me lose my senses.

  8. I hate your tongue, how it feels in my mouth when you kiss me. How you use it on my body, exciting my nipples, teasing my cock till I come and forget the world around me.

  9. I hate that you made me obsessed with you.

  10. I hate that you are not here so I can tell you, that I don't really hate you, that in actual fact I love you and I'm missing you like mad and that I want you back safe in my arms, in my bed, inside me.




  


Ianto looked at what he had written and sighed, he closed the diary and lay down on the sofa. He should go home, get some sleep, maybe eat something. But it wouldn't hurt to stay where he was a little longer, maybe, just maybe when Jack returned he'd find him there waiting for him.  
  
The End.


End file.
